Police
Police are upcoming NPCs in Yandere Simulator. In current builds, they are mentioned at the end of the day results if Yandere-chan alerts a person so that they call them. If a loner NPC witnesses you murdering someone, they will flee from the campus and call the police. They will also be warned if a teacher finds a dead body without you looking suspicious around it. The police will also be called if teachers find a pool of blood or a bloody weapon, as they are concerned. After the police are called, the player has five minutes to remove all evidence, such as mopping up blood, disposing of a corpse, disposing of weapon, and disposing of gloves. The HUD that shows have four bullet points that you must complete in order to not drop School Atmosphere drastically or so the player is arrested. Yandere-chan will not be arrested if her sanity is high, her gloves, uniform, and weapon are disposed of, and the blood is washed off her body. The police only have technology that can detect bio metric information on non-organic materials, such as weapons and clothing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/668183536474521600 Appearance In the teaser photos, it is shown that the police have a custom face model, olive skin, and dark grey eyes and hair. In the picture the gallery, they are shown to the left of Senpai in a police uniform. YandereDev has stated on Twitter that these designs are tests at the moment. The final designs are three men with the same exact facial structure. They all have grey eyes and short hair, but the men have grey, black, and brown hair. It is possible to see the police in the game. When a student flees and calls the police, the player must wait 20-40 seconds before they arrive. If the player holds out their phone, points it to the entrance, and enters cinematic camera mode, the police will spawn in front of the entrance. They will walk in place and the police investigation music plays, but the police cutscene will not appear until the player closes out of cinematic camera mode. Game Overs :Main Article: Game Over There are many ways to get arrested by the police in Yandere Simulator, such as: The police timer runs out as you're murdering someone: Yandere-chan will get arrested on the spot and the trial will find her guilty. The police timer runs out, the weapon has been disposed off, but the gloves aren't disposed off: The police cannot find a weapon or corpse, but the police can trace the gloves back to Yandere-chan, and she will be arrested. Noweaponfound.png|No weapon found GlovesFound.png|Gloves found ArrestedCaught.png|Arrested The police timer runs out, a corpse is found, the weapon has been disposed off, but the gloves have not been disposed of: The gloves are traced back to Yandere-chan and she will be arrested. CorpseFound.png|Corpse found Noweaponfound.png|No weapon GlovesFound.png|Gloves found ArrestedCaught.png|Arrested The police timer runs out, and they only find a bloody weapon without fingerprints: The police see a murder weapon, but they do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest. They later leave. Framing1.png|Weapon discovered NoFingerprint.png|No fingerprints found NoCorpseNoWeapon3.png|Sent home The police timer runs out, and they find a corpse and a bloody weapon without fingerprints: They see the corpses, but they are unable to find fingerprints on the weapon. They do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest, and they leave. CorpseFound.png|Corpse found Framing1.png|Weapon discovered NoFingerprint.png|No fingerprints found NoCorpseNoWeapon3.png|Sent home The police timer runs out, Yandere-chan has no sanity, but all other evidence is disposed of: The police questions Yandere-chan and take her into custody due to her behavior. She will eventually admit everything and gets taken into custody. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the ground, but all evidence is disposed of: The police see the corpses and question every student including Yandere-chan, but there is no evidence that the murder points to her. So, she will not be taken into custody. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan still has her bloody uniform, but her murder weapon is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and since Yandere-chan is covered in blood, they will arrest her. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan still has her murder weapon, but her bloody uniform is disposed of: The police sees the corpses on the ground, and everyone is forced to give their biological report, which then they will trace the murder weapon to Yandere-chan and arrest her. The police timer runs out, the corpses are still on the floor, Yandere-chan has low sanity, is covered in blood, and still has her weapon: Since it's very obvious who committed the crime, the police will immediately arrest Yandere-chan. The police timer runs out, and all evidence as been destroyed: The police do not have enough evidence to perform an arrest, and they leave. NoCorpseNoWeapon1.png|Unable to find corpse NoCorpseNoWeapon2.png|Unable to find weapon NoCorpseNoWeapon3.png|Sent home Trivia *There will never be any undercover cop students. YandereDev does not like the idea.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/665325051709820928 *There will be no more than ten police will be in an environment at a time. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652018396603678720 *In the possibility of the game being open-world, policemen will be actively patrolling.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/648197120982253568 **If there is not an open world, they will only appear in the end of day results sequence at the end of every school day. *If there is a suspected murder on Friday and the rival has still not been eliminated, the rival will meet up with Senpai after the police investigation is over under a cherry tree outside the school. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644549617204355072 *There is a rumor stated in Mysterious Tape #2 that The Headmaster bribes the police in order for them not to investigate school deaths too much. *There is most likely a possibility to be implemented that if there are 5+ witnesses to a murder, the police can't ignore them and Yandere-chan will be arrested. If there are under five witnesses, however, the police would refuse to take the kids' testimony as evidence. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/640269730234830848 *The police will never be killed, even though the player can see them in-game and Yandere-chan can kill anyone she comes across.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/628243125979328513 If police officers start to die, the school would be shut down for the safety of the students. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650708197800439809 Gallery Policeman_screenshot.jpg|Policeman checking scene of crime Old model vs new model.jpg|Some models. Police.png|The first policeman design that appeared in one of YandereDev's videos. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Unkillable Category:Unprogrammed Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Incriminating Evidence